


Supernatural Meets Blue Bloods

by 4QuietRyt3r



Series: Supernatural & Blue Bloods Collide [1]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV), Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Pregnant Joe, graphic birth, mom Frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 15:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20010406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/pseuds/4QuietRyt3r
Summary: Joe Reagan is nine-month pregnant with his and Dean’s child. Dean currently is staying with Joe as their daughter is getting close to giving birth. While they talking, there was a ghost. As they deal with this ghost, Joe goes into labor, giving birth to their daughter, who they name Jailee Hope Maxine Reagan Winchester, Hope.While getting her blood checked out, they learn that not only is Joe is a carrier, Dean is a carrier. As they examine her, they learn she carries that genetic marker, which reversers and instead of her being pregnant, her husband would become pregnant.No matter what, Joe and Dean love their daughter Hope, but are their families accepting of Joe and Dean’s daughter? Mpreg, don’t like it, no one is forced to read this story.





	Supernatural Meets Blue Bloods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saawinchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saawinchester/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Still add this. I hope this story is okay and if you don't like, please no harsh comments, no one is forced to read this story.

Supernatural Meets Blue Bloods

By 4QuietRyt3r

* * *

.Disclaimer.

I don’t own anything, the characters belong to Supernatural and Blue Bloods. The characters belong to the tv shows. The plot is not mine, I’m not sure if I own anything.

[Still add this, please enjoy, read and review. If you don’t like it, please no harsh comments, no one is forced to read this story]

This is for saawinchester and briibrii_384, your stories are fantastic. I enjoy reading them. I hope you both enjoy this surprise gift. 😊😊😊

.Summary.

Joe Reagan is nine-month pregnant with his and Dean’s child. Dean currently is staying with Joe as their daughter is getting close to giving birth. While they talking, there was a ghost. As they deal with this ghost, Joe goes into labor, giving birth to their daughter, who they name Jailee Hope Maxine Reagan Winchester, Hope.

While getting her blood checked out, they learn that not only is Joe is a carrier, Dean is a carrier. As they examine her, they learn she carries that genetic marker, which reversers and instead of her being pregnant, her husband would become pregnant.

No matter what, Joe and Dean love their daughter Hope, but are their families accepting of Joe and Dean’s daughter? Mpreg, don’t like it, no one is forced to read this story.

* * *

.Prologue. 

Joe Reagan sighs, cradling his nine-month pregnancy belly, while he and Dean enter a house. According to Dean, there is spirit haunting that house, was killed by her husband and is killing anyone that tries to live in that house.

Basically she’s haunting that house until her husband comes home, which is never going to happen. The husband killed her because she was going to kill her children and husband because they didn’t turn out the way she wanted them.

To her, they are not perfect. Joe sighs, feeling his unborn child kicking his left side, he could never understand what was the mother thinking? To him as long as his baby is healthy and happy, that’s all that matters.

Whatever their child wants to do, is up to their child.

Dean turns to Joe, “Baby you okay?”

Joe nods, “Baby’s just kicking me for their attention.”

Dean rubs the left side, “Come on bubba, give mommy a break. He needs to help me smoke this very murderous ghost.”

Joe shakes his head, he at first didn’t believe his boyfriend in the demon and supernatural hunting business until he saw his first ghost. Now he believes him and wants to help him stop this ghost.

While they go inside, Dean beckons him behind, holding his shot gun while Dean holds his stuff. They have to find the body, salt it and burn it. That way the new family could live here.

As they get outside the ghost surprised them by tripping Joe causing him to land on his back while his arm got scratched by the rock, Dean, shot the ghost and went over to Joe, who is panting and groaning.

Dean treats his arm, “Baby are you okay?”

Joe nods, “Fine, let’s just smoke this b****. She could have hurt our baby.”

Dean smiles, “Fine but it’s not me that’s giving our child new words.”

Joe shakes his head, smiling, “I’m the one who gets to give birth to her. What’s your excuse?”

Dean kisses him and helps him up as they find the grave, basically, she was buried in their backyard to keep her away from the family. It didn’t work, so while Dean was digging the grave, Joe sighs while looking to make sure police are not coming, and for now his own mother is currently at work.

His grandpa allowed Dean when Dean presented a good case. Then while waiting, a pain goes through Joe causing him to groan, cursing the false contractions that seem to hit him for nearly five days.

Dean with Joe’s help gets out of the grave, and curses.

“She’s not here.”

Joe groans, “Where is she buried?”

Dean thinks, “I don’t know, for now I’ll look at the case file.”

Joe nods, groaning. Dean notices this, and shines the flashlight on Joe, who is starting to sweat.

Dean sits Joe down, “What’s wrong honey? Remember to breathe.”

While following his boyfriend’s breathing, he pants.

“This hurts.”

Dean rubs his back, while he gets his glasses and looks at the file, and sees. She’s buried in the cemetery, it’s nearly an hour’s worth of a drive.

Dean looks, “Looks like we have grave digging to do.”

Joe nods, groaning as the pain hits, even while on the road.

Joe feels his stomach drop and eyes widen.

The baby might be coming, that trip induced labor, but no, he’s not going to tell Dean. They need to deal with this ghost, he hopes the baby will wait until then.

* * *

.Month One.

Joe groans, feeling his stomach churn, hoping it would go away. He turns over to his left side.

That caused him to run from the bed to the bathroom, nearly knocking into his mother as he pukes up his dinner. Frank Reagan rubs his son’s back as he continues to puke until he is left dry heaving.

Then after that, Joe sits on the seat wiping his mouth, Frank puts his hand to his son’s forehead, who looks like he’s exhausted.

“Son what’s causing this?”

Joe sighs, “I’m not sure, for now can I go back to sleep?”

Frank nods and helps his son go back to his bed, after his son goes to sleep, he goes downstairs, wondering what caused his son to puke. Joe was still sleeping, so Frank called the school to say his youngest is not able to go to school because he’s sick.

With that done, he requested his eldest to bring his youngest’s homework home. He was going to be busy, so he asked his dad to keep an eye on Joe. Joe ended up waking up later, feeling a bit better.

His grandpa gives him soup for his stomach as Joe, yawns, then looks to see Dean texting him, telling him that he’s coming to see him soon.

Joe smiles, which catches his grandfather’s attention.

“So, who’s giving that smile?”

Joe decides, “A good friend is going to be visiting soon.”

Henry says, “Well have your friend, over, I make the best food ever.”

Joe laughs, “Sure, for now I’ll go shower.”

Henry lets his grandson go. Joe goes upstairs, but is forced to stop a minute because a dizzy spell hits him. Waiting, he slowly goes upstairs to go read, he looks to see Dean sent a text message, and mentioned about a demon.

While looking information about the demon, he decides to read his Latin, he wanted to learn Latin to surprise Dean. Henry goes into to see his grandson reading, it’s normal for Joe to read.

But what surprised him, is that it’s Latin. Figuring his youngest is wanting to learn a new language. He leaves it to him, while reading, Joe decides to push up on his demon information while writing in his journal.

He figures maybe it’s the flu bug that got him.

* * *

.Month Two to Month Three.

Joe was forced by his mother to go to the Doctors because he’s been puking that used to be in the morning. Now it went from morning to all day sickness. He was sitting at the room, waiting for the Doctor to return.

He was too tired when the Doctor came back in, his mother was able to come with him, making it scary to know what’s going on.

While waiting, the Doctor sits down and turns to Joe.

Doctor says, “Mr. Reagan has your son been tested to be a carrier?”

Frank thinks, “No, I figured it only passed down to just my eldest. Why?”

Doctor explains, “Well I got the results and I know what’s wrong with Joe.”

Joe wonders, “Is it a flu, not die before lunch syndrome.”

Doctor shakes his head, “How about, I’m nearly three months pregnant and have six months before I give birth syndrome.”

Joe paled, “No, that’s not possibly, we used condoms that night. There’s no way this is right. I’m not pregnant, is this some early April Fool’s gag?”

Frank asks, “How could my son get pregnant?”

Joe is panicking, “How?!”

Frank goes to Joe, “Son, I don’t know what’s going on, but you need to breathe, for you and your baby.” 

Joe follows his mom’s breathing as tears start to go down, it’s not possible, he and Dean used condoms when they had sex. Then after that, the Doctor explain he’s far enough to do an ultrasound, since Joe has a full bladder. He’s able to do it, while waiting, he doesn’t look at his mother.

He’s scared what his mother’s reaction is going to be.

Then the Doctor brought the ultrasound, to prove wither Joe is pregnant or not. Then after that, the Doctor put cold gel, causing him to wince as the Doctor put the wand over.

Joe couldn’t believe this small life is inside him, then after examining, the Doctor determine the baby is healthy. His mother has four pictures and neither said anything as he gets his son’s medication, then Joe numbly walks to his room.

Laying his head on his pillow, he digs through the condom box Dean brought and touched it, holes. There are holes in the condom.

He calls.

Dean answers, “What’s wrong baby? I’m a few minutes from your house.”

Joe sobs, “Can you come up to me room? I have something to tell you.”

Dean runs, and goes to Joe’s room, climbing up there. Then he hugs Joe, who sobs, as he lays on left side.

Dean asks, “Baby, why so many tears?”

Joe sobs, “I was feeling the condoms you left, they have holes.”

Dean lets him lay his head on his shoulder, “What’s going on?”

Joe sighs, “I’m pregnant. And a carrier. Don’t you get a FREAK OF NATURE. PEOPLE WILL KNOW I’M GAY. MOM WILL THROW ME OUT OF THE HOUSE. I’M A DEAD MAN.”

Frank knocks, “My son is not a dead man, but needs to have a better way to cope with panicking.”

Joe sobs, as Dean hugs him, rubbing his back. Knowing this won’t be good for either of them, he starts to let go, but Joe’s tight grip said to not let go. He then has Joe sit down as he shows Dean the ultrasound.

Dean looks at the little being living inside Joe.

Frank turns to Joe, “Well I’m waiting for the explanation.”

Joe with red rimmed eyes, takes a breathe.

He starts, “We started to date, when we…we had sex. I checked the condoms, they have holes in them. I didn’t put the holes there.”

Dean thinks, “I didn’t and neither would Sam. Maybe a jealous girl.” 

Joe remembers, “Jenny, yeah, she hated me and always called me a fag. I had them, and she must have broken in my locker and did it.”

Frank sighs, “Well while I am disappointed, why didn’t you tell me you’re gay.”

Joe seems like this isn’t easy, “Because someone I knew came out and his dad beat till he decided to fight against being who he loves. He nearly committed suicide.”

Dean rubs his back as he lays his head on his shoulder, “I’m not going to let you get hurt baby.”

Frank rubs his arm, “Joe I would never hurt you. I may need time wrap my mind around this, but never. For now go to sleep. You need to sleep for yours and your baby’s sake. Let me talk with your boyfriend.”

Dean nods as Joe goes up to bed, looking at his baby bump that is starting to form, he rubs his bump.

“No matter what I love you baby.”

He falls asleep, then an hour goes by, when Dean lays near Joe, letting his head lay on his chest, as he sleeps and lets Dean hold him.

* * *

.Month Five.

Joe sighs, as he puts his books in his locker. His boyfriend had to help his father take another case.

Dean told his father and he didn’t take it well, so for now, his dad is barely talking to him. While in class, he felt a flutter, which felt funny, but didn’t think anything of it.

While going to lunch, he notice that people are giving him strange looks, probably because he’s a teenage man and pregnant. That and he needs more pants because his are getting tighter.

Joe is walking, when Jenny corners him.

“You’re suck a freak. I complained to the teacher. I don’t get why you should flaunt that your nothing but a slut.”

Joe glares, “I am not.”

She gets closer, “Yes you are. I know you slept with that stupid Winchester, so what’s it like being a whore. Before you act like a perfect Reagan, but deep down. You’re nothing but a whore. Even your boyfriend dumped you. Maybe he realizes he has better things to have than a cry baby.”

She slaps Joe, who calsm himself, it seems like people are whispering things like that. He was glad school was over, when he left, walking home. He sighs, rubbing his back from the pain, when he gets started on his homework.

He wonders, ‘Am I nothing but a sex toy to Dean?’

He sees a text from Dean: Dad may not be happy, but Sam is excited. Not as excited as I am to see you babe and are little bambino.

Joe wipes the tears, right now he’s not allowed to do soccer because of his pregnancy and right now he needs to focus on school if he wants to be a cop. Danny was back on break, when he goes to surprise his family.

Danny goes in and sees Joe walking downstairs, but notices his middle is bigger, what’s going on?

Danny walks in, “I’d surprise you, but what the hell happen?”

Joe jumps, “Danny, what are you doing here?”

Danny frowns, “Surprising you, but it looks like you did too. Didn’t mom teach you to have protection, geez who did you have sex with or were take advantage of. Who’s the guy?”

Before Joe could say anything, Dean knocks as Danny lets him in, then punches him but the two fight, Dean from what his father taught him.

Joe sobs, “STOP IT BOTH OF YOU. IT’S BAD ENOUGH THE SCHOOL THINKS I’M THE WHORE AND NOW YOU TWO-.”

Dean hugs him as he cries, rubbing his back. Then carrying him to sit on his lap, to comfort him. Danny is stunned.

Danny wonders, “Who the hell are you?”

Joe glares, “HE’S MY BOYFRIEND. GO AHEAD CALL A SLUT. EVERYONE ELSE THINKS I’M ONE.”

Henry comes in, “What is all this shouting Joseph Maxwell Reagan. Hi Danny.”

Danny waves, “Hey. I apparently never got told my brother is pregnant and gay.”

Dean puts his jacket as a blanket as Joe falls asleep. Dean then turns to Danny.

Dean explains, “Yes I’m his boyfriend, but no the pregnancy was not our intention. We believe this Jenny poked holes in Joe’s condoms which lead to his pregnancy. That and being a carrier.”

Danny nods and glares, “Fine, but you better treat him right.”

He kneels in front of his brother, “Kid, what’s wrong?”

Joe sighs, “People are giving me funny looks and my pants don’t fit. I’M FAT, MY OWN CITY GUT.”

Danny winces, when Joe is angry or flustered, he yells.

Joe sighs, “Danny I’m sorry. But I’m so tired.”

Danny rubs his arm as Joe sleeps. Dean pulls out waist expanders and maternity pants.

“Bought these while in Utah, for now this should help.”

Danny says, “It’s time we had the talk, let’s go daddy.”

Dean goes, but makes sure Joe is comfortable before going with Danny and Henry to the backyard.

Frank comes home to see his eldest and Dean there. Danny explains that he surprised them and that Joe surprised him.

Joe however surprised them by eating his grandpa’s chicken, with strawberry sauce and whip cream.

Danny laughs, “Enough sugar?”

Joe thinks, “Needs…something. Oh wait, macaroni and cheese.”

He moans, “Perfect.”

Dean laughs, “Should I leave you alone with dinner? Is dinner better than me?”

Danny jokes, “Does he moan like this in bed?”

Joe glares, as he eats.

While his cheeks get dark red, answering Danny’s question. While Henry sighs, first tuna with his desert and now this. What’s next pickled herring with breakfast?

* * *

.Month Six to Seven.

Joe curses and throws his pants, Dean had another case with demons, they really disturb him, that and Sam still had school. Dean is taking online classes because he wants to earn his degree.

Joe tries on another pants, throwing them.

Danny had two weeks left, when he hears his brother cursing as he goes in to see his brother in a shirt and his favorite lace, of course.

Danny sits, “Where’s the fire?”

Joe glares, “THE FIRE DIED WHEN I DON’T HAVE PANTS TO WEAR.”

Danny looks, and finds a bag from his boyfriend. That’s going take some getting use to. He pulls out pants and gives them to Joe, who sighs.

Then looks at himself.

“I can’t believe I’m this big. Baby stop growing so much.”

Then feels something and jumps.

Danny is worried, “What’s wrong?”

Joe puts both his hands on his baby belly.

“I’m not sure. I felt this flutter and now this. I thought it was gas or something?”

Danny feels it. Then Frank comes in, “Joe please no more yelling. We need a better way for you to cope without yelling. What’s wrong?”

Joe is scared, “I FEEL THIS FLUTTER BEFORE AND NOW THIS.”

Frank winces from his son’s loudness and feels where his son’s hands are. That’s the baby kicking, letting themselves be known with all this kicking.

Frank explains, “Your baby is kicking.”

Joe has tears, “My baby is kicking. I hope Dean returns soon. He needs to feel our baby’s kick.”

Danny asks, “What is his occupation?”

Joe sighs, “You wouldn’t believe me.”

Frank raises an eyebrow, “Would this have anything to do with you reading Latin and learning about demons and folklore.”

Joe wanted to say no, but sighs, he was reading when Dean came to him about this latest supernatural case. They were skyping and looking at the books. He’s even learning Chinese now.

Joe wonders, how does he tell his mother this? That his boyfriend is a hunter of evil demons. He avoids it by having to pee.

Frank decides to corner the two after work about this, it makes him wonder what his son’s boyfriend does for a living.

Dean is a few weeks later as Joe goes into his eight month, leaving his seventh month. Classmates still make fun of him, but right now he and Dean have these mysterious deaths to look into.

Joe is sitting and reading with his glasses on. Dean sneaks in with burgers and fries.

Joe and Dean kiss as Joe writes stuff down.

“Sorry honey, right now it looks like this death, was unknown because she drowned in an apple bobbing bin. Just like this one, the deaths are at least getting close. Is there a pagan ritual?”

Dean thinks, “I don’t know. Based on what I could sneak when I hacked into the police database, don’t tell your mom or I’m dead. But it could be some new one I’ve never heard about or a ghost getting revenge?”

Joe looks with glasses, “Okay, so I better trace this back.”

Joe cracks his knuckles, “Based on the information I hacked for this case a prank did go wrong and it looks like the girl died because they thought she was pranking them until they realized she died and covered up the case. Make it look like it was an accident.”

Frank knocks, “I think maybe now you can explain what you do young man.”

Joe sighs, “Sorry babe (He takes Dean’s hands) but Danny and mom asked what your occupation is.”

Dean pats his hands, “It’s okay, would you believe me if I say I’m a hunter of things supernatural including: demons, ghost, things no one would believe me about.”

Frank blinks, “Is this a joke?”

Joe shakes his head, “No, and we have the evidence to show what we are talking about.”

Dean shows, “Your victim that was killed a day ago. She was playing bobbing for apples. Now it could be an accident, but the problem is, is that she couldn’t get herself out and it wasn’t deep.”

Frank theorizes, “Maybe someone stuck her in and kept her there to drown.”

Joe counters, “Except when Dean talk to them, they were trying to pull her out of the apple bin and not keep her in the bin. Not to mention, it leads back to when the first person with this specific bin played the game.”

Dean continues, “It mentions that they were playing the game and that the girl was chosen by her friend whose boyfriend hated her friend. So, they decided to get rid of her by using their hand to prank her into keeping her head in the water.”

Joe helps explains, “But what they didn’t know is that she gets panic attacks from being in the water, and everyone at the party thought it was a harmless prank until she kept too long. Then drowned, that bin is still being used to this day and every time someone sticks their head in it-.”

Dean finishes, “They drown. And even the people said they say someone they thought was the first victim, but thought they were doing an early Halloween costume.”

Joe turns to Dean, “Which is why they need to destroy that bin. According what I translated, that bin what ties the ghost and it looks like they are targeting people who are descendants of the couple who did this. The only one left is a girl name, really?!”

Dean looks over, “What?”

Joe sighs, “Jenny Tyler. Why her of all people?”

Dean looks, “It looks like the party is taking place in Ohio, lucky for me Bobby is there with dad. I’ll relay this information to him. Thanks babe, you’re the best.”

Dean and Joe kiss as Dean starts talking to Bobby.

Joe turns to his mother, “I did say about believing this.”

Frank is stunned, “Demons, my son’s boyfriend hacks into the police database, you know that could get him arrested.”

Joe looks, “But it saves Jenny from getting killed and others that play bobbing for apples with that bin.”

Frank can’t argue with that and even Erin would say you can’t have a dead person arrested for such a crime.

Dean returns, “Well it looks like the case is solved for now I get to stay with you for now. I’ll find a motel. Excuse me sir.”

Joe feels himself getting dragged as he holds Dean.

“No babe. Please, stay with us. Besides I don’t mind leaning about guns, please stay.”

Dean was about to say no, but he feels Joe kissing him, so he sighs and sits down.

“Fine, but I have to finish. I’m close to finishing my classes and will get my degree soon.”

Joe jumps up, feeling the baby kick his left side, not happy, but he is.

“Yeah, so now what?”

Dean thinks, “How about I wait. I get paid soon, so want to go baby shopping?”

Joe nods, “Bubba needs clothes.”

Dean agrees, “Baby will not leave the hospital butt naked. So shall we?”

Dean helps Joe up as the two leave.

Frank still there sighs, “Well have fun boys.”

Henry looks, “What’s all this?”

Frank sighs, “Apparently my son’s boyfriend is a hunter of demons and ghost. Right now they left.”

Henry laughs, “Back in my time we didn’t have that.”

Frank sighs, “Apparently seeing and evidence to help believe in this occupation. Excuse me I have a meeting to put together.”

Henry waves, “Don’t get an aneurysm from his Francis.”

Henry looks, “Kid can do Latin and Chinese but can’t find something counter his yelling.”

* * *

.Month Eight.

Joe helps polish Dean’s guns.

Dean explains, “This is filled with rock salt. It’s going to hurt the sprits that get hit by this.”

Joe smells it and says, “Baby, this gun will be for spirits.”

Then loads, it, Joe winces at the strength the baby has from their kicks and then Dean helps Joe get up.

Dean explains, “This is my baby. Now I’m pretty sure this is where you were conceived in here.”

Joe smiles, “The back seat, now this is the car your father showed me and it was so cool. A sixty-seven impala. Classic.”

Dean smiles, “Yep, nobody douches baby up but me. For now your stuff is bought. You sure do come with a lot of stuff kiddo.”

Joe nods, “I’m okay with the baby shower, but for now this is better. So for now?”

Dean looks, “Now I do this (Slaps Joe’s rear). Then I make sure she’s in good order.”

Joe nods wincing, “Yep.”

Dean looks, “What’s wrong?”

Joe sighs, “Baby’s kicking is getting strong.”

Joe puts his hand where the kicks are strong. Dean’s eyes widen at the baby’s strong kicks, right in his palm.

Dean is offended, “And I’m hearing about this now.”

Joe sighs, “I’m sorry. I forgot.”

Dean thinks, “Fine, but I get to pick our child’s first name.”

Joe nods, “Can we put the guns away?”

Dean nods, “Okay, here is where we put the supplies.”

Joe’s eyes widen, “Wow, this is a lot of guns.”

Dean nods.

Henry looks, “There’re better a permit for these weapons.”

Dean shows it, “Legally mine and my father’s guns.”

Henry scoffs, “Kids these days will all these guns. More than what I got.”

Frank comes in, “I’ve got good news. Well don’t get too excited, but we managed to put together a branch for you and you’re father, if that’s okay?”

Joe wonders, “What is it?”

Frank shows, “The paranormal investigations. I looked into this and found cases where strange things occur and that with what you guys do, they save people. Even Erin agrees, you can’t prosecute the dead, but you can save people who need help the most.”

Dean smiles, “Thank you.”

Frank nods, “That and these are legal right?”

Henry says, “They are, for now let’s talk about this paranormal investigation unit.”

Joe smiles, “Come on babe.”

Dean kisses him, then their baby, who kicks in excitement. Joe winces, yep, this baby is a Winchester, like their father.

* * *

.Month Nine. The Birth.

Joe is glad he finishes his finals, when he takes a nap, but then remembers there is a haunting that is taking lives here in New York.

Dean comes in, “Okay, babe you okay?”

He rub Joe’s back, letting him relax as they sit at the couch. The only thing left is waiting for the baby to come. While researching, Dean earn his degree and now Joe is waiting to see if he gets accepted into any colleges, but is going to take a semester before going back to school. 

Joe sighs, “Well for now the baby is happy to hear you, they are kicking my left side.”

Dean rubs his left side.

Dean explains, “Well the family is letting me take care of this ghost, for now I have to do a stake out tonight.”

Joe gets up, “I’ll go with you.”

Dean shakes his head, “Baby no, you’re too close to your due date.”

Joe assures, “I have five days. I’ll be fine, for now I’ll take a nap and be ready for when we go.”

It was few hours later, Joe rubs his eyes as they go to do this stake out to deal with this ghost. Dean helps him downstairs as they go to deal with this ghost. Five days ago, when Dean presented the case to his mother and grandpa with his help. 

They immediately had Dean on the case, Joe waits as they drive to the house where the ghost use to live while alive.

Then comes the hard part, waiting, it’s a good thing they are two men, while Joe goes to pee and then returns, it’s like his bladder is a jumping bag for the baby to jump on while inside him.

Joe Reagan sighs, cradling his nine-month pregnancy belly, while he and Dean enter a house. According to Dean, there is spirit haunting that house, was killed by her husband and is killing anyone that tries to live in that house.

Basically she’s haunting that house until her husband comes home, which is never going to happen. The husband killed her because she was going to kill her children and husband because they didn’t turn out the way she wanted them.

To her, they are not perfect. Joe sighs, feeling his unborn child kicking his left side, he could never understand what was the mother thinking? To him as long as his baby is healthy and happy, that’s all that matters.

Whatever their child wants to do, is up to their child.

Dean turns to Joe, “Baby you okay?”

Joe nods, “Baby’s just kicking me for their attention.”

Dean rubs the left side, “Come on bubba, give mommy a break. He needs to help me smoke this very murderous ghost.”

Joe shakes his head, he at first didn’t believe his boyfriend in the demon and supernatural hunting business until he saw his first ghost. Now he believes him and wants to help him stop this ghost.

While they go inside, Dean beckons him behind, holding his shot gun while Dean holds his stuff. They have to find the body, salt it and burn it. That way the new family could live here.

As they get outside the ghost surprised them by tripping Joe causing him to land on his back while his arm got scratched by the rock, Dean, shot the ghost and went over to Joe, who is panting and groaning.

Dean treats his arm, “Baby are you okay?”

Joe nods, “Fine, let’s just smoke this b****. She could have hurt our baby.”

Dean smiles, “Fine but it’s not me that’s giving our child new words.”

Joe shakes his head, smiling, “I’m the one who gets to give birth to her. What’s your excuse?”

Dean kisses him and helps him up as they find the grave, basically, she was buried in their backyard to keep her away from the family. It didn’t work, so while Dean was digging the grave, Joe sighs while looking to make sure police are not coming, and for now his own mother is currently at work.

His grandpa allowed Dean when Dean presented a good case. Then while waiting, a pain goes through Joe causing him to groan, cursing the false contractions that seem to hit him for nearly five days.

Dean with Joe’s help gets out of the grave, and curses.

“She’s not here.”

Joe groans, “Where is she buried?”

Dean thinks, “I don’t know, for now I’ll look at the case file.”

Joe nods, groaning. Dean notices this, and shines the flashlight on Joe, who is starting to sweat.

Dean sits Joe down, “What’s wrong honey? Remember to breathe.”

While following his boyfriend’s breathing, he pants.

“This hurts.”

Dean rubs his back, while he gets his glasses and looks at the file, and sees. She’s buried in the cemetery, it’s nearly an hour’s worth of a drive.

Dean looks, “Looks like we have grave digging to do.”

Joe nods, groaning as the pain hits, even while on the road.

Joe feels his stomach drop and eyes widen.

The baby might be coming, that trip induced labor, but no, he’s not going to tell Dean. They need to deal with this ghost, he hopes the baby will wait until then.

Dean helps Joe as they go to the graveyard where the woman is buried, and then as Joe winces, trying to hide this from Dean. While they dig up the body, the ghost appears, trying to stop them by trying to push Joe in the grave.

But Joe shot her with the rock salt, feeling the ringing in his ears.

He repeated.

Then, “Babe come on I can’t keep shooting.”

Dean jumps up, “Adios princess.”

He and Joe got the lighter fluid and then in a whoosh, her body is destroyed, Dean looks to see a father and one child. Ghost, the good ones.

The father says, “Thank you.”

The daughter says, “Thank you, to our mom didn’t find us perfect, now we can reunite and go to the light.”

Joe feels tears in his eyes, as they go into the light. It was beautiful until the pain comes back, causing him to groan, Dean looks.

“Babe.”

Joe groans, “The baby is coming.”

Dean says, “Babe you do not withhold that.”

Joe groans, “I didn’t want to stop this case, Besides labor is early. Can we go home and wait till it gets closer. Maybe have the baby at home.”

Dean sighs, “Fine, let’s go.”

Joe winces as Dean helps him to the car, then after that, they head back to the Reagan house.

Joe groans, as Dean helps him, Frank and Henry are there, upset the two snuck out. But quickly see that Joe is in labor. As Frank and Dean help his son sit down.

Joe groans, “Man this hurts.”

He winces as Dean rubs his back. Then after that, Dean helps him take a cold shower, when he steps in, he feels pop, water gushing from him as the pain gets worse.

Joe yells, “THIS IS NOT HELPING. WHERE THE HELL ARE THE DRUGS?”

Dean helps him as he kneels, groaning. Then after that, the Doctor is currently wrapped with a surgery, but Dean did learn from his class what to do. Joe squirms as he feels Dean checking dilation.

Dean looks, “Well it looks like your five centimeters. Want to sleep.”

Joe nods, “Please.”

Dean winces but carries Joe to his room letting him sleep, and wince from the contractions. Frank would want his son to go to the hospital to give birth, but his stubborn son wanted him to be born here, where he was born.

Why did he let his father tell Joe he gave birth to Joe here? Well to be clear, Joe was a quick birth. He watches as he son sleeps, but sweats and winces in pain. Frank rubs his son’s arm as he continues to sleep.

Time moved a bit as the contractions got intense, causing Joe to groan, so Dean moved his hips to help with the pain. Joe groans, wishing the baby would come. It’s like someone is taking a knife and driving it up and down his back.

Joe kneels when the Doctor checks, eight centimeters. Joe sobs, as he realizes, ten is when he can push. He looks and has Dean help him, Henry waits since Danny and Erin will be coming in.

Erin was stunned, but happy for her little brother. Nikki will have cousin to play with.”

Joe ends up groaning and yelling, “WHEN THE HELL DO I GET TO PUSH?!”

Dean kisses his head as the Doctor check and Dean has the camera ready, pointing perfectly.

“Nine centimeters, nearly there. Now you want to be on your back or squat?”

Joe sobs, “Squat. It hurts too much.”

Dean has the camera ready when Joe takes his hands, gripping them as they move and Joe vaguely realizes he doesn’t have pants on. Too tried to care, he feels a pressure of agony.

Doctor checks, “Okay, on the next contraction, give me a big push.”

Joe nods, bearing down, screaming as he bears down, feeling the baby move down. He sobs from the pain.

Then after he bears down, grunting and screaming, hating this much agony. Then while helping, Dean lets Joe grip his hands tightly. Then he pushes again, screaming as he feels hot sweat pouring down his face.

He pants, feeling exhausted and tired.

Joe was glad he’s in a short-sleeved shirt.

Doctor checks, Okay, pant otherwise you’ll tear.”

Joe sobs, but screams as he feels his baby’s head leave the body. He looks and the Doctor looks.

“Okay one last push, okay?”

Joe sobs, “No I can’t this is too much.”

Doctor guides Joe’s hand to where the baby’s head is. Joe sobs, this little being is what is coming out of him. This is proof that the baby is coming. He sobs from the pain as he retake Dean’s hand.

Dean isn’t bugged by the fluid in his boyfriend’s hand. Then Joe sobs, knowing the next contraction is coming.

He sobs, “I HATE THIS SO-.”

He ends up pushing really hard, grunting and yelling then screaming as the baby finally leaves his body. Crying as the Doctor cleans the baby’s mouth, coughs and starts to cry.

Joe cries, sobbing as he sees his baby moving and waving their arms and legs. Wanting to be held by their mother, reaching for Joe. Doctor cleans the baby as Dean helps clean up Joe, who cries. Wanting his baby. Quickly cleaning, he ends up pushing the afterbirth and after Doctor takes that. Joe is cleaned and dressed as the baby is dressed in their diaper.

“Congratulations, you have a girl.”

Joe takes her as she looks her mommy with matching blue eyes, looking at Joe curiously. He sobs, and kisses her forehead.

“Hi baby. I’m your…you’re so beautiful. She’s so beautiful babe.”

Dean kisses his forehead, “Just as beautiful as her mother.”

Joe smiles as Doctor asks, “What is her name?”

Dean thinks, “I got Hope.”

Joe thinks, “My middle name is Maxwell, so Maxine maybe Jailee Hope Maxine Reagan Winchester.”

Dean nods, “I love it. Maybe for now Hope.”

Joe nods, “Hope. Hi Hope.”

Hope lets out a sigh and cries, wanting to be fed, Joe adjusted his shirt as she misses at first with Doctor’s help she latches on, biting as he winces.

“She’s going to be a bitter,”

Dean nods, “That and when they collected her blood. For now let’s bond with her.”

Joe nods as Hope switches, biting down, and then after being fed, Joe burps her as she lays her head on his chest. Letting her warmth put him to sleep. Dean holds Joe as Frank comes in with Henry, Danny and Erin. Nikki is still sleeping.

Erin caresses her tiny cheek, “She’s beautiful, what’s her name?”

Dean whisperers, “Hope. For now Joe is sleeping.”

Danny nods, “No shit given how loud we heard him, we’ll let him sleep. But we get to surprise him.”

Dean nods, the baby shower was canceled, so what could they do now? Later on when Joe wakes up, Hope is crying to have her small diaper changed, which Dean does, letting Joe relax. Then after, Dean helps by having Joe hold Hope. While Dean carries Joe downstairs, knowing he’s still sore.

After putting the pillow on the couch, Hope seems to stay awake as the two hear.

“Surprise!”

Joe is stunned, “But the Baby Shower was canceled.”

Danny adds, “Well this is a ‘Welcome Baby Hope’ party. So for now we have food, wine and presents for baby Hope.”

Hope coos, hearing her name as she continues to suckle her mom’s index finger. Joe holds her as Dean gets them food and helps feed Joe. Since Joe is eating, Hope lets out a mewl, wanting to be fed.

Joe adjust his shirt, letting her latch on to his pectoral, as she gulps his milk.

Joe sighs, “She ate an hour ago.”

Dean smiles, “Just like a Winchester.”

Joe playfully glares, “Yeah and your manly breast are not being suckled and drooled on-.”  


Henry stops, “Son, we are eating.”

Joe stops, feeling his cheeks get darker.

“Sorry.”

Frank says, “It’s okay, your providing for your baby.”

Joe nods as she continues to suckle and take his finger. Then while Hope suckles, Dean feeds Joe and the two enjoy. Especially the gifts Hope got until the last one.

Joe shakes his head, “Hell no I’m not using that. I’m her source of food.”

Danny shrugs, “Fine, don’t b**** at me if you get tired of breastfeeding her.”

Joe says, “Shut it bitch.”

They are stunned as Dean laughs, “Shouldn’t have said that in front of you.”

Danny retorts, “Jerk.”

Hope is still sleeping, as Joe holds her, even till it’s time for bed. Joe is happy that he finally gets to meet his baby girl, just like she is happy to meet her mommy. Dean laughs, just like him and Sam. Frank shakes his head while Henry laughs, now Dean is warming up to him.

* * *

.Three Days Later.

Dean and Joe were both tested as Hope’s blood is checked out. The Doctor told them both to come in.

Doctor explains, “I checked and it looks like Dean is a carrier too.”

Joe is scared, “What about Hope?”

Hope is currently yawning and sleeping, as Doctor has checked her and she is doing great.

Doctor explains, “Well she does have the carrier genetic marker, but it looks like she is more to get her partner or whoever she dates pregnant. Any male child she helps provide will carry this carrier marker.”

Joe sighs, “So she’s okay.”

Doctor nods, “Healthy and unique, it looks like she has your blonde strands with her dark hair.”

Joe looks, she does look like a tiny angel. Some of her says Winchester, while her eyes and a bit more say Reagan. He kisses her head as Dean thanks the Doctor and the three leave. Dean drives them home as Joe looks to see he’s been accepted and for his first semester, he’s taking online classes, then going for physical.

Hope wakes up, as Joe unbuttons his shirt, letting her latch on, wincing, yep it’s like breastfeeding a piranha. Hope continues to nurse as Dean finishes his class and looks for more online ones to do as it get him closer to his degree. Joe looks at Dean’s badge.

He earned these badges, they help save people in their own way. And deserve to have this type of way to help people without using fake IDs anymore.

* * *

.Fifteen Weeks Later.

Dean finally brings Sam, who is excited to meet his niece. Joe is taking her in the wrap, when he parks.

Dean kisses Joe as Sam comes out.

Joe waves, “Hi you must be Sam.”

Sam comes over, “And you must be the guy my brother wouldn’t stop talking about.”

Dean shakes his head, “Well here is Hope.”

Sam holds Hope, who is looking at Sam curious while suckling on her pacifier. Then after holding her, Hope is passed to Dean, who holds her. Then Dean looks at his phone, a text from Bobby.

“Another case.”

Joe looks up, “I want to help. Don’t you date stop me Dean. Besides, Hope has had her vaccinations and this can be a family trip.”

Dean turns to Sam then to Joe.

Dean nods, “Let’s get ready to leave, and I’ll fill you in.”

Joe nods as they get ready.

“Basically this couple got killed and others too. Guess what the common is? The painting is bought by the couple. Sam thinks it’s something in the house, so it might be the painting, but you never know.”

Joe nods as he puts Hope in her carrier and leaves a note for his mom and grandpa.

Hope is awake and looking at her mom, but then her eyes glow purple as she takes Dean’s locket. It’s got his and Sam’s mom, but also the two of them. Hope holds onto it, not letting go.

Dean is stunned, “Hope will surprise us.”

Joe nods, “Come on.”

The three go on the road, traveling to Dean’s hometown Kansas. Frank finds the note and it explains how they will be back after this job. Explaining and showing the information about the case.

It ends with, ‘Duty Calls’

Frank laughs, but sighs, knowing Joe is with them and Hope. He hopes them get back soon.

* * *

The End.

I hope this story is okay and the ending wasn’t rushed. Now this is different, but I am determine to inspire new Blue Blood mpreg stories, for now this is what I have. This idea has been hitting me and got inspired. I hope you all enjoy it, if not, no harsh comments please. No one is forced to read this story.


End file.
